The McMarriage Games
by greenpeanutbutterzebras98
Summary: How hard would you try if you could win over the heart of one of the Super City princes? Improvisational fiction. That means, it goes extremely astray from the very beginning. Me and my friend have been working on this for ages. We're actually on the sequel, I've just been to lazy to type it up. So, enjoy... hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

McMarriage Games

Life in the Super City has always been great. The princes are great leaders, I think so at 're always looking out for us citizens and even tourists are treated nicely. I practically grew up with the princes, even though I have never really met them in person. Now the time has come for the games. The prince's time for marriage. Since I'm the correct age, I can compete. I hope to get far. I've been practicing and playing for 13 years. It will be hard, but I'm always up for a challenge. The games are ten days of competition and survival. You have to choose your allies well, or you could get stabbed in the back. To prepare for these games, I have told myself for years, do not trust anyone. They can turn on you with a snap of fingers, or just one word. I've pushed myself and learned to play as many songs as I knew. I know there will be more talented competitors there. I just have to hope that they slip up on something simple and get themselves knocked out of the games.

The beginning day arrived. I had recieved a paper a few days before, to report to the center tower, promptly at seven AM. Several girls my age stood outside the tower, waiting for the direction to report to the courtyard, to begin. The princes appeared on the jumbo screen. "Girls, welcome," they said. "It is time to find the ones who are fit to wed us. Please enter the courtyard and take your assigned seats."

The girls ran in, eager to know which prince they would be sent to. When everybody was seated, the princes walked in and yelled, "Let's just make this easier now. If you don't play guitar, bass or drums, please exit the courtyard at this time." Wow, this is going to be easier already. "If you play drums, please go to prince Judd's section. If you play bass, please go to prince Poynter's section. If you play guitar, come to prince Jones and I. We shall sort you from there," prince Fletcher instructed us as girls got up and walked to their section. As I play normal, electric guitar, I began to walk towards prince Fletcher's section, hoping to get a glimpse of him. I walked past him and smiled. He smiled back, stopped me, touched my nose and said, "Don't look so worried, you're gonna do fine. I wish you good luck" I walked away into the section, feeling more confident than I ever had in my whole life.

My head was spinning. Man, there were so many girls in this section. But, Why should I be worried, I had the luck of the prince. "Okay ladies," prince Fletcher said, "let's begin. First, I want to hear some notes and chords from each of you. I'll come around and observe. A few of you will leave, but the majority will move on. BEGIN!" When he got to me, he smiled and said, "It's nice to see you again. Can you please just play me a few chords?" I began to play, putting all my concentration into my music.

When I was finished playing, I looked up to see prince Fletcher with an impressed look on his face. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I shouldn't be thelling you this, but you're the best I've heard so far."

I blushed and mumbled, "Thank you." He smiled at me and walked on. Wow. That was twice the prince said I was good. While my mind was racing and rambling, the prince had finished with everyone after me.

"Well, that concludes this portion," prince Fletcher said. "Seats 7, 13, 16, and 22, please exit the arena. I'm sorry, but for you the competition ends here. For the rest of you, relax, the testing will resume shortly." I sighed in relief and sat back in my chair.

After a while, the price came back and announced, "We are now putting you all in your bands that you will stay with for the next few days. Each band will consist of four girls, one from each of the sections. You will be put into these groups based on your judged skill level." I was given a number, two. I ran to the bandset with the number two sign at the front. When I got there, I met my three band mates. Their names were Lilith, Hailey, and Miranda. Lilith was the drummer, Hailey played bass, and Miranda played acoustic guitar.

Lilith seemed really perky and happy. She ran up to me and said, "Hi, I'm Lilith! What's your name? Oh, you must play guitar as well! Do you play electric or acoustic! I bet you play electric! I bet you're really good too!"

"Um, I'm Siara," was all I could say, overwhelmed by her many questions.

"Nice to meet you Siara! I've heard rumors about these groups! The princes picked them based on two things, musical talent and personalities! Then, I also heard that the whole band marries the boys!" Lilith rambled on.

"Hello ladies," a voice said as he entered the room. At this voice, Lilith stopped talking abruptly. It was prince Judd who entered. Lilith's eyes lit up, and she went and sat behind her orange drum set. The rest of us rolled our eyes and bowed to him. "Okay girls, here's the deal. You're tier one. This means you guys are the top group. So, here's your next challenge. I need you guys to come up with a song. You have the rest of the night. The three other princes and I will return in the morning. Good luck," he winked at Lilith and walked out.

"Wow Lilith, that's sad," Hailey said sarcastically and shook her head.

"Okay guys, let's get writing!" Miranda cheered, picking up her guitar. We started to brainstorm lyrics to our new song.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Twenty minutes later... "Miranda, you're so stupid. We are NOT writing a sappy love song!" Hailey shouted.

"Well why don't you give us an idea, miss super-songwriter!" Miranda screamed back.

"Stop it!" Lilith yelled. "We need to learn each others style before we can write a song," she said. The rest of us looked at her with the "You're crazy" face. "Okay, let's just take a few minutes to play a game and get to know each other," she told us. We looked at her like this was a weird idea, but reluctantly nodded.

After our game, Miranda yelled, "I'm hungry! I haven't had anything to eat all day! I could really go for a heaping plate of pancakes right now!"

I got an idea. "If we're all so hungry, why don't we write a song about food!" I yelled, receiving glances from the others that told me they thought I was weird. Two hours later, we had our song. It was about pancakes.

"Okay, can we go eat now? I'm starving!" Miranda yelled.

"Sure," I replied. "Let's go have some pancakes." The rest of the night was spent eating pancakes and laughing until we were all crying.

Day 2, 7AM

"Hello ladies," prince Poynter said as the four princes entered out room. "We are here to listen to the song you were to write last night. If you don't mind me asking, what's your song about?" he asked.

"Well, it's about pancakes," I said. Prince Jones looked suddenly interested.

"Pancakes?" he asked. "They're my favorite food!" he shouted. "Especially the ones that are shaped like monkeys!"

"Okay," prince Fletcher said, "let's hear this pancake song."

We played our pancake song for the princes. They looked pleased, but confused with the song. "We should've wrote a love song," Hailey sighed at Miranda, shaking her head in disappointment.

"No, no, no! I LOVED it!" prince Poynter assured her and winked. Hailey blushed.

"Okay, since you four already have a high chance of being our wives," prince Fletcher started, winking at me, "we would like to try a trust game with each of you." They walked up to each of us, tied our hands behind our backs, and blindfolded us. "If you really do trust us, then let us guide you to your new band room," prince Fletcher joked as he draped his arm around my shoulders.

They led us all in different directions, which I thought was weird. The prince finally took off my blindfold after walking for a few minutes. I was stunned with what I saw. In the middle of the dark coloured room sat a small table, covered with rose petals, lit by dim candlelight. "Good job. You truly do trust me," the prince smiled, leading me to the table. "I don't suppose you would like to have dinner with me."

He pulled out the chair for me. "Oh, thank you, your highness," I thanked him as I sat down.

"Please, call me Tom," he replied, taking his own seat.

"Okay, Tom," I replied, feeling a bit awkward. In my mind, I was thinking, _Wow, I might win? I might get him? _

"So Siara, what are some things you like?" Tom asked.

"I like music, of course, ramen noodles, and orange tabby cats," I told him.

"Me too! I have a kitty who runs around the kingdom! What are your favorite movies?" Tom asked, staring deep into my eyes.

"Well, I love Little Shop of Horrors, Ghostbusters, and the Back to the Future trilogy," I replied, hoping he would approve.

His face lit up and he smiled. "Nostalgic 80's fan, I presume?" he questioned.

"Very much so," was all I could reply.

"Well Siara, you sound like a great girl," Tom said, giving me a charming smile.

"Thank you," I said, giggling a lot. "So, do you like 80's movies?" I asked him.

"Yes! I love them! Especially Back to the Future!" he told me. "We are a lot alike," he admitted to me.

I giggled and blushed, replying with, "You're right!"

He chuckled and grinned, and I was sucked into his mesmerizing brown eyes. He snapped his fingers and ballroom music began playing. "I feel silly asking you this, but would you care to dance with me?" he asked me, standing up from his seat and offering me his hand.

"Oh, I would love to," I replied in a squeaky high-pitched voice. We danced for a while, never losing eye contact.

Then Tom spoke up, "You're a very sweet girl and you're very talented. If you don't end up with me, another guy would be lucky to have you." This had been the first time in my life I felt that I was truly wanted, and a tear ran down my cheek.

"Thank you," I mumbled, barely audible.

"But I would have to fight him off so I could have you," Tom joked with me.

"Of you don't mind me asking, do you get to pick? I mean, is it up to you who wins? Or the king? Am I babbling? I'm sorry," I said.

"Shhh, It's okay. It's partially up to us. Well, me and the three other princes. Don't tell your little, drummer friend, but my mate Harry really likes her," prince Tom said.

"Is that why he just stares at her? It's kinda awkward, really," I joked, making Tom laugh and nod in agreement.

"I guess so. You know, out of everybody in my group, I would've picked you from the moment I had met you, but my mates and father want me to pick this other girl, Mickayla," he stated.

"Mickayla! No! She's my arch-nemesis!" I yelled.

"Really? Why?" Tom questioned.

"It all started in the second grade. She stole my grape juice. Since then, she's been trying to ruin my life completely!" I answered going into full flashback mode. "I was seven years old and had long curly hair. That stupid witch stole my grape juice and I sat there crying. Nobody even bothered to see if I was okay. It was the first time I realized you can't trust most people..." I said.

I hadn't realized I was speaking aloud until Tom gave me a hug and said, "I'm sorry."

"Can I ask you one more question? Okay, if you guys marry the whole band, and Harry is in love with Lilith, then why are they telling you to go for her?" I asked, not even daring to mention her name.

"My father says that he'll make exceptions and will change it up for the sake of the kingdom," Tom answered, somewhat upset by this fact.

"Well, do you like her though?" I asked.

"She's okay, I guess, but we just don't click like you and I do," he replied.

"Okay," I said grinning really wide. "You're not just messing with me, are you Tom?" I asked

"No. Why would you even ask that?" Tom asked back.

"Well, it's just that, you are just so, well, amazing," I said to him, blushing.

"Thank you," he told me. "So, it's getting kinda late. I guess I'll take you back to your band room now." He grabbed my hand and we started to walk out of the room, but when we got to the door, Tom turned to face me and said, "I promise I'm not just playing you around. I truly would pick you if I could." He bent down, cupped my face in his hands and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Let that be a promise as well, a promise that we will have dinner again," he assured me.

I walked into the room with my band mates, as dazed as could be. "How'd it go?" Lilith asked me.

"It was perfect. Tom is a real gentleman," I told them all.

"Oh my gosh, that's great!" Lilith yelled. "Prince Harry is great! We had ribs for dinner! It was amazing!" Lilith babbled on.

"Hey, don't mind her. She's just all hyper because Harry kissed her cheek." It seemed we were all going to bed very happy girls that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Well hello there fellow people of the planet! I didn't realize people were _actually_ reading this... That's kind of why it hasn't been updated in ages. It has even been growing even larger as me and my fellow writer, **LinzieRaee**, have been continuing it on actually, the third story in this series. Now that I understand that people are reading, I shall update more frequently! :D And by the way, you should check out my acquaintance's works too... Maybe it'll give her the incentive to write more. Also, you can check out my other story, _The Unsolved Puzzle_. :D Enjoy my lovely peoples!

* * *

Chapter 3

Day 3

"Good morning, ladies!" prince Jones yelled as he walked in with a plate. "Here's the specialty breakfast that I made for you, Miranda. The others are bringing each of yours too," he smiled warmly.

He handed the plate to Miranda. "COOKIES! Thank you!" Miranda yelled as she jumped up from her bed and jumped onto Danny. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love cookies!" Miranda yelled.

Just then, Harry walked in. "Oh my gosh! You brought me pancakes! I flipping love pancakes!" Lilith yelled.

"I know you do. You said so last night," he said as he sat the plate down and kissed Lilith's cheek. She blushed and giggled.

Next, prince Dougie pranced in. "Waffle delivery for my girl!" he yelled, running over to Hailey.

As they all ate their breakfasts together, I waited for Tom to show up. "Hey guys, do you know if Tom is coming?" I asked.

"Well, he was baking something for you, but father told him he had to give his to that Mickayla girl," Danny replied, mouth full of cookies.

"I will not go see her over you. I made you a promise," Tom stated as he bursted through the door. "Voila!" he yelled as he sat his work of art next to me.

It was a cake in the shape of the Delorean. "That is... amazing!" I yelled, inspecting every feature of the car cake.

"I also have these," Tom said, pulling out plastic Doc and Marty figurines.

"Woah! That's so cool! I don't think I could eat it! It's too beautiful!" I said, hugging Tom.

"Well, I thought you would say that, so I made an extra cake, one that you would want to eat. Here," he smiled. He took the lid off a silver tin, revealing a heart shaped cake that said, "always you" on it.

I gasped. "Oh, Tom! It's beautiful!" I yelled, hugging him.

We all ate our breakfasts, then Danny became serious. "Okay, now to the matters to be solved, the challenge for today. You guys will have to do a cover of one of our songs," he explained to us.

"This will be a piece of cake, guys," I joked, winking at Tom.

"Which one should we do? Party Girl? Shine A Light? They're my favorites! Shine A Light is an awesome song!" Lilith rambled on.

"Will you please shut up?" Hailey asked, making Dougie chuckle.

"No, no, no. I have an idea," I said with a sly grin on my face.

* * *

10 minutes later and we were ready. I began to sing,

"The world would be a lonely place

Without the one that puts a smile on your face

So hold me 'til the sun burns out

I won't be lonely when I'm down"

A smile crept up across prince Tom's expression as I sang through the song, my eyes barely leaving the view of his own.

When we finished, the princes applauded us. "I like how you guys did an older song. Most groups just did Party Girl or End of the World. Thank you," prince Dougie smiled.

"You're welcome!" we all practically screamed.

"Yes, it seems as though you are today's winners," the king announced as he walked into the room. "Tom, may I have a word with you?"

"What is it, father?" Tom asked when they got into the hallway.

"I told you to give your gift to Mickayla!" the king yelled.

"But I don't like her, father! Plus, I'm falling for Siara! Why can't I just marry her and be happy?" Tom asked in a desperate voice.

"THOMAS! Do not question my authority! This kingdom needs a strict, but talented queen! Not just some girl who's soft for you! Don't you see that she's just trying to play you so that she can get to the kingdom fortune?" the king asked.

"Father, that's not true and you know it! She loves me too!" Tom yelled.

"Okay, fine. Choose her, but that would mean giving up your throne. So go ahead. Try me, Mr. Prince-For-Now!" the king threatened.

"Father, please! No! Why can't I just be happy?" Tom begged.

"That's not all I'll do. I'll banish you from the city, you and your little girlfriend in there," the king threatened further.

I heard this from just inside the room and I started to sob.

"Please father! I love her!" Tom pleaded.

I walked out and interrupted them. "Tom, don't give up everything for me. Like you had told me last night, I can find someone else," I sobbed, running back into the room.

"Do you see what you've done?" Tom screamed at his father, running in after me. "Si, shh, shh. It's okay," Tom said to me.

"I-I can't, y-you can't give up everything for me. I-I love you, but you just can't," I said, the words breaking my heart as they spilled out.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Siara, you're disqualified if you hadn't already guessed that," the king stated smugly, peeking his head into the doorway.

"Father! No! At least give her a fair chance!" Tom yelled, holding me in his arms as I cried.

"Not another word, mister! That's final!" the king warned Tom before leaving the room for good.

"Oh my god! I can't believe him!" Tom yelled. "You know that I love you, right?" he asked me.

"Of course. But you can't give everything up for me," I said.

"Well, I need to be with you," he told me. "And I don't care if I have fame or fortune, as long as I have you," he stated, then he kissed me on the lips, for the first time.

* * *

"We could run! Get away from this kingdom! My parents owned a little cabin out in the woods beyond the outer wall! We, we could live there until the revolution!" Tom yelled, spontaneously planning everything out loud.

"Revolution?" I asked.

"If the citizens hear that the princes have been kicked out of their kingdom, then the king is bound to be overthrown," he told me with an evil smirk on his face.

"Oi! Don't drag me into this!" Harry yelled at Tom.

"C'mon Harry! It'll be an adventure! I'll go!" Lilith pleaded him.

"Me too," Danny said.

"I'm in," Dougie agreed.

"Lilith, is this really what you want?" Harry asked her.

"Yes. I can't leave my girls out there all alone! They need their semi-crazy best friend to keep them grounded," Lilith said.

"Well then, it's settled. We run away," Tom said. "Tonight, after the guards have all returned to their quarters, we will all leave the city and make our way to the cabin."

* * *

So guys, there's an update. Wow. It's been over a year since I wrote this stuff and it's like really crappy and ridiculous. I'm not sure if I like it... **WARNING:** This story will not be anything like the story description once it takes off. This is merely like the introduction. It gets better. It gets weirded. It gets extremely dramatic. It will get fluffier. Life will be good, then life will not be good. Well, I'm gonna go now and hopefully I'll update within the next week or so... BYE! XX -Sam


	4. Chapter 4

So pip hip! I'm about done with school and will soon be able to update all of my stories over this summer! Maybe I'll be able to get this first story done! :D That would be quite the accomplishment! Well, here's the next part of the story and if you enjoy the better parts of this story, go check out **LinzieRaee**, as she is my partner in crime for this story! Well, here you all go!

* * *

Chapter 4

That night...

We sat in our band room, waiting. To be exact, I was sitting on my bed, wrapped in Tom's arms, waiting to finally get out of this place. The bells chimed, that meant that we had ten minutes to get out as the guards were changing their shifts.

We snuck out and hurried off to the cabin, successfully unseen by any guards. Tom took my hand and pulled me back to the master bedroom. I laid down on the bed and he joined me, looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm glad we got away from all of that. I kind of feel free now. It's actually quite nice. Now that we're out, we can be together," Tom proclaimed, pulling me closer to him.

"I absolutely love you," I told him, snuggling into his side.

"So, this is what freedom feels like?" he pondered. "I've never been anywhere without guards, my parents, or people following me."

"That's terrible," I told him. "I've always been alone. It's great to actually have some company."

We heard the front door get knocked on twice, then opened and slammed shut.

"Speaking of company," Tom grumbled.

"Hey guys! We're here!" Lilith cheered.

"Okay, so now we wait for Hailey, Dougie, Miranda, and Danny," I shouted from back the hall.

"Where are you guys?" Harry asked as he came down the hall, seeing us cuddling together in the room. "Oh, sorry. I ruined your moment, didn't I?" he asked.

"Yeah, a bit. Thanks Harry," Tom joked, looking down at me, now in a light slumber, my head rested against his chest. "Isn't she amazing?" Tom asked Harry.

"She's great, just right for you. Lilith, she's perfect too. I love that she's crazy and fun and outgoing," Harry said.

"And annoying," Tom added in a mumble.

"Well, you don't think the cutesy stuff you do is annoying too?" Harry said, getting a bit defensive.

Their little awkward moment was interrupted by two more people entering the cabin.

"Hey guys," Danny spoke quietly when he entered. Miranda was asleep in his arms

"So that's what took you so long," Tom said jokingly.

"Yeah. Our girls, they like their sleep," Harry said, significantly lowering his voice from before. "Lilith collapsed on the bed as soon as we arrived here."

"So, um, did you guys see Dougie or Hailey. They should've gotten here by now," Tom stated worriedly.

* * *

A half an hour later, and the pair still hadn't made their appearance.

"Where are they? Where in the _hell_ are they?" Harry asked himself, pacing back and forth through the hall.

"Harry, calm down. They'll be here soon," I assured him, grabbing his hand and making him sit down on the couch.

"I hope so," he grumbled at me.

"You-You don't think they got caught?" Lilith asked after being abnormally quiet for a while.

"Well, I think we need to look for them," Tom stated.

"Mate, we can't take our girls out there if there's something or someone out there lurking and waiting for us," Danny told Tom, looking at Miranda.

"That's so sexist!" she yelled at him, playfully punching him. "We'll be fine!"

"Uh, are you sure? I mean, the woods are pretty scary," Harry joked, getting everybody to start laughing.

"Alright. Well, I didn't want to share this before, but follow me," Tom said, leading us to the basement.

He did a strange knock on one of the walls and it came open suddenly, revealing a room full of weapons.

"Grab a few and let's go," he sighed, upset that he might actually have to hurt someone or something.

"This is a sweet stock! Is it for the apocalypse or something?" Miranda asked.

"It's here in case there's assassins after the kingdom," Tom answered her, searching the walls. He turned around to look at all of us girls and asked, "Have any of you fired a gun before?"

"Tom, I grew up on my own in the forest. Of course I know how to shoot a gun," I pointed out, resting one of my hands on my hip sassily.

"That makes me a bit intimidated by you now, dearest. But fine, here," Tom stated, chucking a pistol at me. I cocked it and Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise at me.

"Um... Harry? I've never really used a _firearm_ before," Lilith announced.

"Me neither. What do we get?" Miranda asked.

Tom pressed a button on the wall behind one of the guns. A floor panel raised up, revealing a stock or knives and other blades.

"Ooh! That sword looks pretty!" Miranda yelled, running over and picking up a large and dangerous sword.

"Um... Okay," Lilith said, unsure of what she was doing. She walked over to the platform and picked up a small knife gripped it tight in her hand. "I guess I'm ready."

Harry turned around and saw her with the small weapon, making him laugh hysterically. He walked over to her and took it from her, trading it with a much larger sword that would do better. "This may do better than that pig-sticker," he smirked, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, um, thanks," she replied, blushing.

"Maybe you can just talk to them until the die," Miranda scoffed at Lilith.

"Hey Mir, you know you love me!" Lilith grinned at her.

"Okay guys, let's go," Tom announced, holding a scary looking weapon in his hand.

"What is _that_?" I asked him, intrigued by it.

"It's a tornado launcher. I'm told it's the deadliest thing out there. The only thing is that nobody _actually_ knows that it exists. I don't plan on using it... _at all_... but just in case," Tom stated, a look of pure seriousness plastered upon his facial features.

* * *

Well, I forgot just how terrible this story _really_ is... It does get better later... I promise guys... :D Have faith in this story. It may not make complete _(or any...)_ sense, but it never will. Some things will get cleared up in the future, but not many... Also many aspects of what you read change... Just a forewarning... But I promise our writing skills do get better! Until next time... XX -Sami! :D Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Howdy, people! I'm in the mood to type up some more of this 138 page story for all of you out there who are reading this hunk of artistic garbage! (Yes, it has all been written down on 138 pieces of lined paper by yours truly... Worst thing ever... so glad I've got an iPod now...) This part is oughly drama-tastic! It contains the first of the endless (too many to count) deaths in this never ending story! Well, I do not know how we came up with any of this crap, but we did, so here you go, I guess...

* * *

Chapter 5

We went outside and slowly crept through the woods. All at once, we were unexpectedly ambushed by a group of the kingdom guards.

"Not so free now, are you Tommy?" one of the guards, whom I guessed to be the leader, asked sarcastically.

"C'mon Randall! Are you really taking us back? We've made it so far! I promise I'll make you my highest ranking officer once the revolution is over!" Tom pleaded with the familiar guard, trying to sweeten the deal with a bribe.

The guard called Randall sighed, shaking his head. "I could never say no to you, Tom. What are you doing out here? And where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you at all in three years!" he asked Tom.

"My parents have kept me locked up in that stupid palace! They forced all four of us to have this competition to find our wives! As soon as I met my bride-to-be," Tom gestured to me, "father decided that I was to be married to some other girl whom I have absolutely no feelings for!" Tom yelled, infuriated by the days earlier events.

"Bride-to-be?" I repeated, making sure that I had heard Tom correctly.

"Of course! I am so in love with you, Siara! After the revolution, we'll get married and bring this kingdom back up from the ashes my father has burned it down to!" Tom explained, taking my hands in his own.

"Br-bride-to-be," I trembled nervously. "Princess Siara Fletcher..." I mumbled to myself, Tom obviously hearing it though.

"Oh no! Not princess! You'll be queen Siara!" he explained. My eyes widened and I swallowed hard, anxious about the future. "Randall, I have a question. Do you possibly know where Dougie and Hailey are?" Tom shifted his mood quickly from loving to utterly serious again.

"Well, I've heard a rumor that 'ol Tod has them," Randall informed us.

"Are you kidding? Why does it have to be Tod? I hate him!" Tom groaned in disgust.

"Who's Tod?" I asked, confused.

"He was a guard for the kingdom. He was dismissed a few years back. Serves him right! That douche turned me in when I was nine! I was walking on my own without any guards and he told my parents! He's the reason I've been locked up ever since!" Tom explained to me, obviously upset.

"Aww, Tommy! I feel bad! I've always had my freedom, really," I smirked at him.

"Lucky you," he grumbled, upset and not amused by my joke.

We said goodbye to Randall and decided to head over to Tod's house. Tom pounded furiously on the door of Tod's cottage. When nobody answered, Tom shouted out, "Tod, you ass! I swear, if you have my brother and his girlfriend, you'd better rethink your master plan because if you don't let them go, I'm gonna blow your head off!" Tom threatened.

My eyes grew wide at how straightforward he was being. "Tom, I, you," I stumbled over my words, speechless.

He laughed at my reaction, finding it amusing that I was stunned by his language.

Tod opened the door with a gun pointed out to Tom. He obviously didn't see it as he laughed. I saw Tod's finger slowly squeezing the trigger and I immediately jumped in front of Tom as the gun went off. I sacrificed myself for the man I barely knew but was so utterly in love with.

"Siara!" Tom yelled, kneeling down and picking me up into his arms. "No! Why did you do that?" He asked, furious tears running from his eyes.

"Tom, I-I love you..." I trembled, tryin to hold onto the little life that I had left in me.

"Si! Si, stay with me!" Tom cried, lightly tapping on my face.

He stood up angrily, pulling out the tornado launcher on Tod. "What the hell?!" He screamed at the ex-guard.

"T-Tom, you wouldn't," Tod whimpered, dropping his gun and slowly putting his hands up into the air.

"I wouldn't? Why shouldn't I?! You just shot my girlfriend who will soon be the queen of this kingdom that you live in!" Tom screamed at him, shaking his gun ever now and then to add to his point.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. Please Tom, don't kill me. I-I'll tell you where Dougie and his girlfriend are," Tod pleaded, trying to bribe Tom for his life to be spared.

"I'll take my chances," Tom mumbled through gritted teeth, firing the weapon.

The scene in front of us changed dramatically in a matter of seconds. A tornado formed around Tod, pulling him up into the air. It constructed around the man's body before swiftly opening to a wide area, pulling Tod limb from limb and sending pieces of him everywhere.

Tom turned around, blood masking all of the surroundings, including both my already bleeding body and Tom. He leaned down and scooped me up into his arms, carrying me into Tod's wrecked house and laying me on the bed.

He untied Dougie and Hailey who were being hidden inside the house. Dougie ran for the first aid kit, while Hailey checked my vitals.

"Tom, she, she's gone," Hailey mumbled, backing up out of the room with Dougie as Tom crumbled over my body.

"No! No, she can't be dead! She's supposed to be my queen! She was the reason for all of this! She can't be gone! I-I can't turn back now," Tom yelled, reaching into the first aid kit and pulling out a scalpel.

He looked over it, seeing his miserable reflection looking back at himself in pain. "I can't go back," he mumbled, pointing the knife at himself.

He closed his eyes, and exhaled as he was about to thrust the sharp object into himself. It was quickly swatted away by somebody though and when Tom opened his eyes... They were quickly met with those of myself.

* * *

Whatttt?! Okay, well, yeah. I remember how dramatic Ms. LinzieRaee thought this part was. We were on the verge of tears and now I look back at it and laugh. We were just so naive. *Sigh* Well guys, hopefully I'll be seeing you around again so very soon, so until next time, watch your backs... Just kidding... Although... You may want to keep a stash of rocksalt in case of ghosts or demons, but that's a given. Well, anyways, see ya guys! XX -Sami/Samuel (I don't know...)


End file.
